metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Miller
Miller or''' Мельник (Miel'nik) in Russian, is a Ranger and by the way he acts he appears to be a Colonel (and possibly head), of the Rangers. Artyom meets Miller in Polis for the first time, Miller reassures that even though the council in Polis won't help him regarding the new threat, he will and helps you get to the old library where you find the location to D6. Miller also helps Artyom getting around in D6. While ascending the Tower, Miller is wounded and leaves Artyom to finish the mission on his own. What Miller's fate is, after the missiles have been launched, is uncertain. In D6 Miller states that the building has "Soviet soul", but that Artyom would not know anything about that. In the book Miller says he is a Colonel but not of military forces. Perhaps this indicates he was once in the Soviet or Russian KGB/FSB (Security Forces) or Spetsnaz (Russian Special Forces). Personality Miller seems to have quite a stubborn personality, and doesn't take no for an answer. Although, when considering the circumstances, Miller also seems to be rather confident that success is within reach. He appears to be a serious man, disliking Ulman's use of profanity and his constant jokes. He is a capable soldier who is confident in his own abilities, as well as those of his Rangers. Appearances Miller appears thoughout the game in the following levels: Prologue, Polis, Alley, Library, Driving to Sparta, Dark Star, Dungeon, Caves, D6, Biomass, Seperation, Tower and Top. Trivia * Miller is the only character to use the Volt Driver. * Miller is the only person to mention the Soviet Union in the game. He says he served in the army before the Nuclear War, therefore he is at least forty or older. * Miller is the only character to use millitrary grade rounds. * After Demon's attack in the Main Reading Hall, Miller mentions that the dawn is coming, although it is clearly daytime outside. Metro 2033 Beta version screenshots show that Alley and library levels took time either at dawn or dusk. * Miller holds a great deal of hatred towards the Dark Ones, and unlike Khan, constantly reminds Artyom about how they should be destroyed. * In the final stages of the Metro 2033 Miller is crippled by a Demon. Metro 2034 (novel) states that Miller was injured while searching for Hunter. He lost his right arm and has to use a wheelchair. * Miller constantly loses and gains his Night Vision Goggles throughout the game. This creates some continuity conflicts, as he has them with him in Sparta, does not have them in D6, yet has them again on his way to the Surface. * In the book Miller is named "Melnik" and is less friendly than in the game. Melnik stands for windmill worker in Russian. * Miller's weaponry also changes quite often: at Prologue, Dark Star, Dungeon and Library, he is seen wielding a Kalash, at D6 and at the base of Ostankino he has a Volt Driver and at the top of the tower he has a Kalash 2012. * Miller, along with Khan , Bourbon , Pavel and Ulman is considered one of the main companions of the Metro 2033 Gallery Library_beta_0004.jpg|Miller in Metro 2033 beta Library_alpha_0003.jpg|Miller in Metro 2033 alpha Category:Characters Category:Sparta Category:Polis Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:The Rangers